sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Herrig
)]] Name: Cameron Herrig Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Music, playing guitar, body paint, wildlife/nature photography, painting, drawing, BMX, dinosaurs Appearance: '''Cameron is 5'8” and weighs 134lbs with her weight evenly distributed over her body. Her face is round with a flat nose and small thin eyes with eyebrows to match. Her mouth is small and has a noticeable cupids bow and she has a small rounded chin and jawline. Cameron’s hair is a light copper red in colour and is kept long down past her shoulders, although part of this length is through extensions. Cameron accentuates her fair complexion by wearing dark eye shadow. Cameron typically wears band t-shirts or tank tops with either skinny jeans or shorts depending on the weather. She also wears multiple festival bands and band wristbands on her right arm. Recently Cameron got two tattoos, one of a Coyote's head with a desert landscape making up the interior while the other is a tattoo of an eye with a spiral galaxy inside it on a background made up of dark blues and purples on the palm of her right hand. On the day of her abduction Cameron was wearing a sky blue A Day to Remember Unicorn Killing Spree t-shirt that she's cut into a tank top with a Mastodon creature bandanna tied around her left wrist. On her lower body she was wearing a pair of blue distressed low cut jeans with dark blue floral pattern sneakers. '''Biography: Cameron was born in Kingman, Arizona on the 18th of November 1997 to Brandon and Joanna Herrig. The result of a romantic Valentine’s Day Cameron wasn’t planned to happen when she did. Although since her parents had been thinking about trying for a baby they decided to have her. With both her parents being musicians and having a passion for art many of Cameron’s first memories involve music or art in some way. This quickly rubbed off on the young Cameron growing up as she spent most of her time either finger painting, playing with a toy guitar or playing with a toy T-Rex her parents bought her. As Cameron grew older she started to put more time and effort into learning how to play the guitar and how to draw and paint. Her parents helped teach her both as she got older. This was helped by Brandon being a guitar tutor and Joanna being a well-known local artist. By the time she entered middle school Cameron was skilled at both. Cameron had never put much thought into playing in a band. Instead being perfectly happy to play by herself and write compositions. That changed once she entered high school however. On the first day of high school Cameron met Vanessa Stone. The two quickly became inseparable and bonded over the fact they both played guitar. Even though both of them getting into music for very different reasons the two had a shared love for it and it didn’t take long before Vanessa pitched the idea of forming a band. Despite never having any real interest in being in a band before Cameron quickly accepted and found that actually playing with others was a much more enjoyable and rewarding experience. The music collection her parents had accumulated over the years helped inspire and develop Cameron’s love for all forms of music. With there being shelves and boxes packed with CDs, tapes and vinyl’s littering the house and basement. Her favourite genres are sludge metal, stoner rock and alternative rock and metal, with some of her favourite bands being Soundgarden, Mastodon, The Sword, Baroness and Kylesa. Painting, drawing and photography were all things Cameron learned off Joanna and to a lesser extent Brandon. Her interest was helped by Joanna taking Cameron out into the desert with her whenever she went out to get inspiration. This also gave Cameron an appreciation for the desert surrounding Kingman as well as its natural life which is what she went on to focus her art on. Most of Cameron’s drawing and paintings, when they aren’t of the desert or wildlife tend to depict dinosaurs in either a prehistoric or modern setting sometimes being cartoony in style or more realistic. This is as a result of her ongoing interest in dinosaurs she has had since childhood. Some of her favourite movies are The Land Before Time and Jurassic Park. The reason she likes dinosaurs is that she thinks it’s amazing that giant lizards could have also existed on Earth. Cameron frequently wishes she could see a real dinosaur but knows this is nothing but a fantasy. Her skill at art isn’t as developed as her music but is still up to a high standard. Cameron’s interest in body painting started after seeing pictures on the internet. She found the art immediately striking and thought the medium offered a lot of creative potential. It immediately overtook her interests in drawing and regular painting. She still regularly practiced the other two but most of the time she put into art was devoted to learning the intricacies of body painting. She found it more difficult than regular painting but also found it much more interesting and rewarding. Once she got the hang of it she spent much of her time experimenting with different types of paint and different designs. It didn’t take Cameron long to decide to mix her body painting with her musical performance. The idea she had being to combine her two biggest interests and also allow her to express herself more during performances. After arriving in high school Cameron discovered BMX through some students she overheard talking. Interested in the idea of the sport Cameron started researching it and quickly became a fan. Seeing it as both a way to get around and have fun Cameron quickly decided to buy a BMX bike. She frequently uses her bike to get around. She also rides out into the desert whenever she wants to relax, be alone, do some nature photograph or just ride around. She also goes to the Desert Plains Skate Park every so often to practice her freestyle skills but she isn’t serious or very committed to it. Cameron’s favourite classes are art and music. This is mainly due to her upbringing and passion for both subjects. While she is interested in biology and geography she is not committed enough in either of them. Cameron’s least favourite classes are languages and maths both things she finds incredibly boring. When Cameron graduates she plans to follow Vanessa to Arizona State University to study art history. She has decided on art history because the idea of having to play in a studio band and being restricted with what she could perform and do didn’t appeal to her. She hopes to keep Peyote Coyote going but is also prepared to start another band if she has to. Her grades at school also show this lack of commitment to anything but coasting by as her grades are good enough to get her into Arizona State, apart from art and music where she has been a straight A student since entering high school. At school and outside of it Cameron spends most of her time with Vanessa, the two of them being nigh-inseparable. She also hangs around with the other members of the band. Generally she is friendly to most people she meets and talks to, but doesn’t think much about what she’s saying and can wind up saying insulting or rude things for the purpose of making a joke. This has led to her offending people before. However despite this Cameron rarely talks about her home life in public, instead mainly confiding in people she’s close with and trusts. After returning from the Christmas break Cameron became friends with Coleen Reagan and invited her to be the new lead singer of Peyote Coyote. This has caused a bit of a rift to develop between her and Vanessa due to Cameron's poor handling of the issue leading to Vanessa feeling betrayed. Cameron's relationship with her parents was good at first. Despite her status as an unplanned child, her parents treated her well as she grew up and nurtured her and her hobbies. However around the age of fourteen cracks started to appear in her parents’ relationship. They began to argue more and threats of separation were made. Cameron having an understanding of what was going on retreated into herself keeping her anxiety and fear of the situation bottled up inside. Eventually Cameron resorted to self-harm as a form of release for all her negative feelings. After discovering this behavior following a call from one of Cameron’s teachers; her parents eventually decided to stay together for their daughter’s sake but the fear of her parents separating and the scars she gave herself have stayed with Cameron. After things being back to normal on the most part Brandon and Joanna’s issues resurfaced near the end of high school. They started to argue more aggressively and eventually divorce was decided upon. Like the time before it Cameron has kept her feelings bottled up inside. Not giving any hint that anything is wrong despite the fact she is very stressed and anxious about what is happening internally. She has also become more distant from her parents as time has gone on. Preferring to spend her time at home shut in her room or alternatively spending as little time at home as possible. Advantages: Cameron could potentially have a pre-existing group of allies thanks to the other members of her band being present within the game, meaning there is less impetus on her to try and gain allies. Cameron also has a degree of fitness others may not have thanks to time she has spent practicing BMX, this has also served to give her good reactions. Cameron also has good hand-eye coordination thanks to the countless hours she has spent playing guitar. Disadvantages: Cameron has no filter when talking to people and doesn’t care or think about anything she says. This could be detrimental to her on the island as she could say something at the wrong time and make an enemy or push a potential rival away. Another disadvantage is that the abduction has occurred at a very stressful time in her life and Cameron may not be able to handle the stress emotionally, potentially cause her to make rash or stupid decisions without thinking through the consequences. Designated Number: Female student No. 048 --- Designated Weapon: Pickaxe Conclusion: No tact, poor coping skills, and a mediocre weapon draw? Even if she can hide behind her band, I think it's only a matter of time before this girl's introduced to a whole new style of red body art. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] )]] Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Alessio Rigano 'Collected Weapons: '''Pickaxe (assigned weapon, to Alessio Rigano) '''Allies: 'Melanie Beckett, Vincenzo/a Gatti 'Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cameron immediately puked upon awakening in the hunting lodge, then was found by Melanie Beckett. They were quick to be friendly and banter, and decide to depart without much in the way of a plan to guide them. Cameron fell down the stairs while they were trying to leave, this injured her ankle and forced her to depend on Melanie's body as a crutch. They proceeded to the library, following Tessa Mabel Cole and Vincenzo/a Gatti inside. Enzo was also quickly friendly due to recognizing Cameron, but Tessa was significantly more standoffish. She didn't buy the explanation for Cameron's injury, and Enzo in turn aggressively insinuated Tessa was accusing Cameron of killing, while Melanie joked it off and Cameron dismissed Tessa's acussations as dumb. Tessa deflected the criticism of her assumptions and showed off her deterrent, the claymore mine she had been assigned by the terrorists. She let them in, and they spent the night holed up in the pub, though Melanie left. The next morning Tessa announced she had a plan to disarm the collars, though her behavior continued to irritate her comrades more than earning their trust. Cameron was specifically leery of an openly announced plan, given that the terrorists could observe them. She decided it was time to leave, and Enzo followed her. They spent the rest of Day 2 wandering the island without finding others, and holed up in the darkness of the asylum's storage closet. She left her pickaxe elsewhere in the room, and it was found by Alessio Rigano, who went unnoticed in the darkness of the room while Cameron and Enzo distracted themselves with conversation, trying and failing to reach a consensus with their plans. Al was able to creep behind Cameron and strike her in the abdomen with the weapon, mortally wounding her. Al ran off and Enzo ran to her side, too shocked to say anything. Cameron reflected on her life, feeling deep regret for what she believed was failing her friends and what loved ones she had off island. Vanessa Stone, her closest friend and the friend she'd been searching for, appeared, and Cameron was able to summon the energy to try and say a goodbye before she finally died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''In her last moments, at least, she found what she was looking for. I hope her friends will find solace, however faint, in that. - ''Boris Petrikov '''Memorable Quotes: "Plus, you're a bitch." -- Her conclusion on Tessa's plan to disable the collars. "S-sorry..." -- Her last words, to Vanessa. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cameron, in chronological order. The Past: *Take My Bones Away V6 Pregame: *Rays on Pinion *The Black River *Smoke On Her Face *Said and Done V6: *Nature's Predators *Call Me Maybe *Shock Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cameron Herrig. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students